Sparks Fly
by randomness247
Summary: A song-fic about Harry and Ginny, based on the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift


**This is just a random idea that came to me while listening to Taylor Swift. Forgive me if I made any mistakes. I wrote this while thinking up ideas for my other story. Hope you like it :)**

**The story is written in Ginny's POV, by the way**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song**

* * *

><p>I was with some friends, walking to class, when we saw my brother Ron and his best friend. I couldn't help but stare at Harry as they were passing. He always seemed to be so graceful when he walked, while I always seemed to trip over my own feet whenever he was around. My friends kept talking, but I was barely listening.<p>

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<em>

I know I shouldn't like him. He was ill-tempered and he made decisions without thinking. Something about him always attracted danger. I knew that he always got into all sorts of trouble with Ron and Hermione, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I tried to pull away from him, to forget about my crush on him, I always seemed to come back to him. I tried to get over him, but whenever I see him, the feelings just keep coming back.

_You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far_

We were so close in that hallway, if I reached out, I could grab his hand, but I refrained from doing that. I had to clench my hand into a fist to stop myself. He would think it odd, if I randomly grabbed his hand in the middle of the hallway, not to mention all the people who would see. I noticed him glance at me as we passed each other. I looked down, blushing. I hoped my face didn't betray my thoughts.

_And you stood there in front of me  
>Just close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<em>

We were going out to the greenhouses for Herbology, and there was a storm. I didn't really mind the rain, in fact, I actually liked it. All those romance novels I've read always had scenes where couples would meet in the pouring rain and kiss. I found it sweet. It made me wish that a guy would do that with me. No wait, it made me wish _Harry _would do that with me. Harry, who could make me forget all my problems with a simple smile.

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I could stare into his eyes all day, watching them as they shined from all the glimmering lights. They glittered like emeralds. I loved it when we talked. We would always joke around with each other. I loved seeing him smile; it made me happy that I was the reason he was smiling. I seemed to remember every conversation I ever had with him, and those thoughts were enough to get me through each day.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

A few of the people who knew that I liked him always warned me that it wasn't a good idea to like him. They told me that I would only get hurt. He was the Chosen One, after all. Those closest to him would be at the top of You-Know-Who's hit list. For some reason, I didn't care about that.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<em>

Once, when we were sitting near each other for dinner, our hands brushed against each other by accident. I felt an odd, tingling sensation from where our hands brushed. I was bewildered by this. What did it mean? From the way he was acting, I think Harry felt it too. I avoided looking at him for the rest of the night, and I sensed he was doing the same.

_You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>

Around everyone else, I put up barriers. It's like I'm wearing a mask around them. But with Harry, it's like all the barriers come crashing down, and only he sees the real me. No matter how hard I try to keep my mask on around him, he always sees through it. I wanted him to like me too, but it would take some time for him. I hated waiting, but for Harry, I would wait. I wish he knew, so that he could make his move.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

Sometimes, I actually thought about staying out in the pouring rain, hoping that Harry would find me and meet me outside. In my fantasies, he would do just that. He would meet me and we would kiss in the pouring rain, just like a romance novel. He would take away all my worries, and make me forget.

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

In other fantasies, we would watch the sunset together, while I was locked in his embrace. He would stare down at me with those green eyes of his. The colours of the sunset would show in his eyes, making them more beautiful.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

We were alone in a hallway. He pulled me close and our lips met. As I kiss him, fireworks go off behind my eyelids. I bring my hands up to run them through his hair, feeling the silkiness of it. After the brief, but passionate kiss, I pull away. He stares at me, love and passion burning in his eyes. It doesn't seem real; it feels more dream-like than reality. It was like my daydreams came alive. It seems so wrong, yet so right at the same time. It was even better than I thought it would be. It was unbelievable.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>

"Come with me," he says, pulling me along with him. "Where are we going?" I asked. He took me up a few flights of stairs. We were in the Astronomy Tower. The roof was open, and the night sky was visible. There were specks of light shooting across the sky. It was a meteor shower. We sat there for who knows how long, staring up at the sky, watching the shooting stars. It was mesmerizing. "It's beautiful," I said. I looked at Harry. He was looking at me. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

_And lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

As the meteors continued to fall, it started to rain. I had an idea. "Follow me," I said, leading the way out into the courtyard. Without hesitation, I strode into the rain, which was coming down harder than before. I turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway, staring at me with confusion written on his face. I beckoned him to come. At first, he seemed uncertain, but with confidence, he walked out into the pouring rain. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me senseless. I smiled into the kiss. It was literally a dream come true.

_Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

He pulled away, smiling at me. I smiled back at him. I loved the way his eyes sparkled in the night, especially with the lights from the shooting stars. This I would remember every single day. Even if he may not say it, even if he wasn't always around, this memory would stay with me, reminding me that Harry loved me.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

We stared into each other's eyes as the rain came down and the meteors flew by_.  
><em>

_The sparks fly..._  
><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em>The sparks fly...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! Oh, and if you wanna read my other story, it's called "Hidden Memories"<strong>


End file.
